How to Leave Town (Remake)
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Lincoln has changed. He's avoiding everyone in his life and he doesn't care about anything in his life anymore. He feels dumb and useless, and if he doesn't get help soon, people will have to say goodbye to Lincoln Loud. (Warnings: Suicide attempts, rape, self harm, and crude language.)
1. Isolation

"If you really wanna know yourself, it will come at the price of knowing know one else"-Will Toledo (from the song Cosmic Hero).

* * *

 **Chapter One: Isolation**

"Lincoln. Wake up sweetie. We'll be at your school in a matter of moments", I heard my mother say as she gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and I realized that we were inside Vanzilla. I looked behind me and noticed that none of my sisters were in the back, and then I remembered why we in the car.

Principal Huggins had called my mother at work informing her that he would like to meet with her whenever she was free. My mother, being the strict woman she is, decided that she didn't wanna wait and she scheduled a meeting for today. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that I had just got home when Mom informed me of this. So after the long walk home, I have to to ride right back to school with my mother.

"Couldn't we do this any other day?", I asked her.

"No", my mother said plainly, "If there's a problem with you in school then I want to sort it out immediately." I knew I would get that response, but like an idiot, I still asked.

Within a matter of seconds, we made it to my school. I exited the car and walked toward the door leaving my mother behind me. I know it seemed rude, but I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so I could go home.

"Hold on Lincoln. Wait for me", my said. I sighed and stopped in my tracks. She grabbed my hand like I was a little child and we walked in together. The school looked different after hours. All the lights were dimmed a little and there was an eerie silence because of the lack of children or security guards in the hall.

As we walked to Huggins' office, my mother looked around the school with a small smile on her face. She must've been thinking back to her days as a small child in school. I knew that she looked back on those days as the most carefree part of her life. Unfortunately though, I don't have that luxury. When I look back on my elementary school days as an adult, I'm going to hate my memories with a burning passion.

We approuched Huggins' office and my mother knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened revealing Principal Huggins in all his old grumpy glory.

"Hello Mrs. Loud. I'm glad we could meet today", he said with an uncharacteristic smile, "Come on in." He got out of our way and we entered the room. I always got a chill whenever I entered this man's office, and not even the feeling of my mother's hand would stop it. We sat down on two uncomfortable chairs positioned in front of Huggins' desk and my mother finally released my hand.

Huggins sat behind the desk and wasted no time getting to the point. "Let's just get right into it Mrs Loud because I'm sure you're a busy woman", Huggins said, "A lot of people at this school have noticed a negative change in your son's behavior."

"What exactly do you mean?", my mother asked. She seemed to be timid of what the answer could possibly be.

Huggins sat back in his chair and put a hand on his chin, "Well for starters, your son used to be a straight A student. In fact, we were considering bumping him up a grade, but now his grades have started to slip and he shows no interest in his studies."

I could feel my mother's eyes turn to me, but I didn't face her. "It's not only that", Huggins' continued, "But I've noticed that Lincoln has become fairly introverted and somber. He has stopped hanging out with his friends and has started to become reclusive."

He paused for a moment and looked at me and then back at my mother, "Now I have no problems with the fact that Lincoln wants to be alone. It's just that, normally when a student goes from social and talkative to introverted and quiet, it usually means that something is wrong."

I rolled my eyes at what he said. He's overreacting. There's nothing wrong with me, I just want to be alone for Christ sake.

"Lincoln", Mr. Huggins said, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes sweetie", my Mother said, "Is something wrong? You've been quiet at home to. You hardly ever speak anymore."

I wanted to roll my eyes and just say 'Leave me alone', but I stayed calm and said, "Nothing is wrong. I just want some time away from my friends. It's nothing against them."

"What about your grades then?", Mom asked making me face her, "If the grades on your latest report card is anything to go by, you haven't really been focusing in class like you used to."

I didn't really have an excuse for why I was doing bad in school. It's not because I didn't understand the material. It was so incredibly easy that Leni would be able to get it, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I can't really tell you why because I don't really know myself.

"I'm just having a problem with the material. It gets difficult at times. I just need help", I said lying out my ass.

Luckily neither of the adults noticed that I was lying. "Lincoln, if you need help with the material, I can easily get you a tutor. It will really help you and it can get your grades back to straight A's", Mr. Huggins said, "I'll make sure that y-"

"Wait", I said cutting him off, "I don't want a private tutor. I can get my grades up myself. Just give me some time." Huggins looked at me with an unreadable face. Maybe it was because I interrupted him (which nobody dared to do) or maybe it was because I was purposely refusing help from a tutor.

"Alright then", Mr. Huggins said as he laid back in his chair, "I'll give you until your next report card to bring up your grades. If I see one C on it, than I'll require you to work with a tutor. Understood?" I nodded. Well would you look at that? I now have a reason to do the work.

"That will be easy for my son", my mother said, "He'll get those grades up no problem."

"I would hope so", Mr. Huggins said as he adjusted his glasses, "Y'know Mrs. Loud, while I have you here, I would like to talk about another child of yours."

My mother sighed and said, "Luan."

"Oh yes", Huggins said annoyed, "Luan."

My mother groaned and handed me her keys. "Go wait for me in the car Lincoln. I'll be out there soon." I quickly walked out the room and ran out of the school. As soon as I was out of there, I punched the ground. It was a stupid idea I know, but I was too furious to worry about the extreme pain in my hand.

I've been introverted on purpose and I didn't want anyone to notice. I nearly had a heart attack when my mother said that she had noticed it. Why didn't she say something before? Has my father noticed? And more importantly, have my sisters noticed? The last thing I want to happen is for my sisters to notice my recent introversion. If they do, I'm fucked.

The reason for my recent introversion is not something I can easily explain. It just seems like I've grown tired of everyone in my life. I barely acknowledge my friends anymore and I don't talk to my sisters at all, unless I'm doing favors for them of course. I haven't even talked to Ronnie Anne all that much. My love and respect for these people hasn't faded away mind you, I just need a break.

That's just it. I need a break. I suspect that in a couple of days, maybe weeks, I'll be back to my old self, but for know, I just need a little break. That's it.

As the sound of one of the school's double door opening took me out of my thoughts, I turned to see my mother giving me a bewildered look, "I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"I wanted to stay outside for a while. I like the fresh air", I responded.

"Oh", my mother said not realizing the obvious lie, "Well come on Lincoln, your father should be done with dinner by now."

Great. Dad's famous casserole dish. Oh joy.

Neither me or my mother said a word on the way home. She didn't even give me a threat about how if I didn't get my grades up I would be grounded or anything like that. There was just silence. When we finally made it home there was no mention of me needing to get my grades up to my father. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge me at all. All he did was kiss my mother on the cheek and handed her her dinner.

My father didn't even ask why I needed to be seen by the principal, neither did any of my sister's. They didn't even greet me when I came in. I was a bit annoyed at first, but then I realized that if they didn't acknowledge me, I wouldn't have to talk to them. I smiled at the sudden epiphany and I went to my room to enjoy some solitude.

I decided not to eat dinner that night, for I wasn't feeling very hungry, and luckily, no one in my family seemed to noticed. And to make it even better, no one even came in to say goodnight to me or wish me sweet dreams.

Life was good in the loud house.

The next morning, I quickly got dressed in my room and waited for Lori to call me down to take me to school. I would've just walked to school, but that means I would run into Clyde and I would have to talk to him. I don't have the energy to do that. I didn't bother taking a shower today as I knew that my sisters were going to hog the bathroom, I didn't feel like dealing with that.

I was beginning to drift of back to sleep when I heard Lori call my name, "Lincoln! Come here!"

I sighed and started to walk to Lori's room. As soon as I exited, Lana came up to me and hugged me, "Hi Lincoln! How are you doing today?" For a split second, and a split second only, I was fooled into into thinking that she actually cared how I was doing, but soon reality kicked in.

"What do you want?", I dead panned.

Knowing that she was caught, Lana let go off me and said, "I need your help with something."

"Lincoln! Where the hell are you!?", I heard Lori yell.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lana, "Tell me later okay? Lori needs me for something." Lana nodded and ran downstairs to do God knows what.

I walked into Lori's room and I saw her texting someone on her phone. What else would she be doing with her time? It's not like she has to get ready for school or anything. That would be ridiculous.

She noticed me and her face immediately twisted into anger. Any other person would be concerned about a pretty girl suddenly becoming angry once they feast their eyes on you, but I've gotten used to seeing Lori angry. Angry Lori amounted little more than bitchy complaints and empty threats. I used to be scared of her. There have been days when I was even terrified of her, but not anymore. I've gotten used to Lori's bitchy hissy fits.

She stomped over to me with her face turning red from anger, but I didn't get worried. I knew that the worse she could do was yell at me. She grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me up so that we were looking at each other in the eye.

Great. Eye contact. Another thing I didn't want today. Just great. "Lincoln", Lori started, "Why haven't you been talking to Ronnie Anne?"

Really? That's it? That's why she stopped me from taking a short nap before school? To talk about fucking Ronnie Anne.

"Why do you ask?", I asked with little signs of caring in my voice.

I believe the tone of my voice made Lori even more annoyed, "I care because Bobby just called and told me that Ronnie Anne was on the verge of tears when she got home from school yesterday. She said you flat out ignored her when she tried to talk to you. Infact, she's says you've been doing that all month!"

I heard four loud gasp coming from outside the door, and before I knew it, the rest of my older sisters were in the room and they immediately surrounded me.

"You've been ignoring your girlfriend!?", Luan asked.

"Wow bro, that's really harsh", Luna said, "You can't treat your girl like that."

"It's like, totally disrespectful and mean", Leni said in her normal doopy way.

"I would beat the shit out of my boyfriend if he intentionally ignored me", Lynn said as if she needed to remind us that she was tough, "I'm surprised she hasn't dumped your ass yet."

"So Lincoln, explain to us why you've been treating your girlfriend like she doesn't exist", Lori said looking like she was getting ready to snap my neck if my answer wasn't what she wanted.

I sighed, "First, she's not my girlfriend. Second, I've been ignoring her because I don't want to talk to her right now." That was the truth. It was a simple answer. Any normal person would understand, but alas, my sisters are not normal.

"What!?", Lori yelled getting ready pounce on me, "What the fuck does that mean!?"

 _Are you really that dumb?_

"What do you think it means?", I asked, "I don't wanna talk to Ronnie Anne right now."

"But she's your girlfriend!", Lori yelled nearly breaking every glass object in the house, "You can't just ignore her!"

"Yes I can", I said, "I've been doing it for a month. And for the last time, she's not my girlfriend."

"Lincy!", Leni said shocked beyond comprehension, "How could you say something like that about your girlfriend?"

 _The sentence 'She's not my girlfriend' falls on def ears at this house._

"Leni is right bro", Luna said, "I understand wanting to have some time to yourself, but you could at least acknowledge your girlfriend when she tries to speak to you."

I groaned and said, "Fine. I'll talk to Ronnie Anne later and apologize. Can I go now?"

"No!", Lori yelled.

 _Oh for fucks sake!_

"You can't just apologize after flat out ignoring your partner", Luan said, "You need to do something romantic with her to prove that you still care about her."

 _She's not my girlfriend for fucks sake! Why does no one listen to me! Are you fucking def?!_

"No. I'm not doing anything romantic with Ronnie Anne. She wouldn't like that", I explained.

"Oh really?", Lori asked.

 _Well would you look at that, she finally stopped screaming like a banshee._

"Yes, really", I said.

"That's not what Ronnie Anne said. She wants to have lunch with you alone today.", Lori said.

"She didn't say tha-"

"Yes she did!", Lori said interrupting me, "You are going to meet Ronnie Anne for lunch at school and you are going to treat her like a girl deserves to be treated. If I hear that you've done something like this ever again, I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll turn me into a human pretzel. Can we go now?", I said getting tired of her bitching.

"Don't you ever interrupt me again!", Lori said annoyed by the fact that any of her siblings would have the guts to interrupt her when she was giving orders.

Luna got in between both of us before Lori could strangle me, "Cut it out you guys. It's time for to head to school and you two keep acting like children, we're going to be late."

 _Really? She's the one acting like a child!_

Lori pushed Luna out of her way, not even looking to see if she was okay, "Remember what I said. If you do anything to make Ronnie Anne sad or angry, I'll make sure you regret it."

 _You don't really care about her. You act like you give a damn about her happiness, but you really don't. You're just afraid that your precious Bobby will break up with you. God knows what would happen if you lost your only reason for existence._

"Whatever. I'm walking to school. It's better than sitting in a car with you", I said with little force in my voice. Before Lori could say anything else, I walked out the room without even facing any of them. I didn't say goodbye to any of my sisters, I ignored Lori screaming after me to return to her room and I completely ignored Lana calling after me. I just needed to leave the house. I needed to be alone.

As soon as I walked out the front door, I felt relieved. I was alone and there was nothing but silence. No yelling, no arguing, no being demanded and guilt tripped into doing things I don't want to do. Just perfect and beautiful silence and solitude.

I loved this. I needed this. I wish I could just be alone all the time and enjoy the beauty of not having a care in the world, but I knew that I was wishing for something that wasn't going to come true.

I would never be able to enjoy solitude and silence, not as long as I was alive.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. No Feelings

"I don't know why I don't fall in love"- Dan Andriano (from the song Take Lots With Alcohol)

* * *

 **Chapter Two: No Feelings**

The walk to school was, luckily, void of all human contact. I managed to avoid Clyde by making sure to walk a few blocks behind him. He occasionally looked back to see if anyone was behind him. He was obviously looking for me. It was clear that he was confused as to why I was ignoring him and everyone of our friends, but he never decided to confront me about it.

I'm not sure it was because he didn't want to intrude on what he thought was a serious matter, or he just didn't care. Either way, I appreciated it.

I was able to make it into the school without being noticed by anyone and sat in the hallway waiting for Ms. Johnson to show up. "Hey Lincoln!" Fuck me.

I turned to my right and saw Ronnie Anne walking towards me. I expected her to be in the cafeteria eating school breakfast giving me time to think about what I was gonna say to her doing lunch, but when has anything gone my way?

She sat next to me and softly punched me in the arm, "What's up?"

I decided to at least pretend that I wanted to be there with her, "Nothing much."

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your sister", she said, "I told Bobby not to call her."

"Don't worry about it", I said, "She yelled at me for a bit, but I'm used to that shit by now."

Ronnie Anne smirked, "Wow lame-o, I've never heard you curse before." I hadn't realized that I had cursed. I do it so much in my head that I hadn't noticed.

"Sorry about that", I said even though I didn't really care.

"You really think you need to apologise to me?", Ronnie Anne asked with a chuckle, "With the amount of times I've cursed in front of Ms. Johnson, I would love it if someone with me. We could be in detention together."

"That would be nice", I said. As you could probably guess, I didn't mean that at all. The last thing I would want is to be stuck in a room with Ronnie Anne and a bunch of other kids I don't know for an hour.

There was now an awkward silence between the two of us. What else do you expect when half of the people involved in the conversation dosen't wanna be there? I wasn't complaining though, the silence might have been awkward and cringe inducing, but it was fucking magical at the same time.

But of course, the magical moment had to end. I started to hear a bunch of footsteps approaching Ronnie Anne and I. At first I thought it was a bunch students who were also waiting for Ms. Johnson to arrive, but then I heard a familiar, nasal voice say, "Sup Ronnie Anne."

I didn't need to look at the source of the voice to know that it was Chandler. He was an obnoxious prick that I've grown to dislike a whole lot, but as long as he didn't talk to me I wouldn't mind.

"What do you want Chandler? Can't you see I'm busy?", Ronnie Anne asked motioning towards me.

 _Why thank you so much Ronnie Anne! Now I'm involved! Oh joy._

Chandler chuckled, "Why are you wasting your time hanging out with Larry? You used to bully this dork."

 _The names Lincoln you fucking parasite._

"His names Lincoln, Chandler", Ronnie Anne putting her arm around me, "And I'm talking to him because he's my friend. Maybe you should consider getting some."

Chandler laughed, "I have friends", he said gesturing toward his little posse.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and smirked, "They're only friends with you because you're rich. No one actually likes you."

There was truth in Ronnie Anne's trash talk. No one really liked Chandler. He was an annoying prick who acted like a spoiled brat who throws a temper tantrum when someone tells him off. The only reason he was even popular was because his family had money. His family wasn't insanely rich or anything, but if you're family has even a little bit of spending money, you are officially a popular kid. Everyone knows this, except maybe Chandler himself.

"What the hell are you smiling at Larry!?", Chandler yelled turning his attention to me. I hadn't realized that I had been smiling at the harsh truth Ronnie Anne delivered to this dumb boy.

"Nothing", I said plainly.

"You think that's funny? Huh!? Answer me Larry!"

I ignored him. I don't wanna talk. He can bitch all he wants, but I'm not gonna respond to him.

"I said answer me!", Chandler screeched. I still didn't respond, even though we started getting the attention of near by students. Ronnie Anne started to chuckle at my silent treatment.

Chandler was bright red at this point. It was clear that he's never had someone flat out ignore him before, and it was tearing him apart inside. The people around us started to chuckle as well as make rude remarks about how I was a 'Dead man' and 'Ballsy as fuck'.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?", Chandler asked. Once again, I stayed silent and I kept my blank expression.

Chandler couldn't take it anymore, with a quick hand motion, he socked me in the mouth. The students became silent and waited for me to respond, but I didn't. The punch definitely hurt, but I would rather take the pain than talk to him.

I turned back to him, and I remained silent making the other kids gasp. They couldn't believe that I still wasn't talking. This went from humorous to kinda creepy real fast.

"What the hell is your problem, Chandler! Leave us the hell alone!", Ronnie Anne yelled as she got ready to punch Chandler.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is being a little punk!", Chandler said hiding behind one of his 'friends.'

 _How exactly is you being a spoiled brat my fault?_

"Stop hiding from me and take your beating like a man you little bitch!", Ronnie Anne said as she pushed Chandler's friend out of the way. The students around them started to cheer as they thought they were gonna see a rare fight occur on school grounds. Their fucking screaming was driving nuts.

 _Stop. Please be quiet. I'm begging you._

Of course, no one could here my pleads, and even if they could, no one would care. They were too wrapped up in this altercation. Chandler tried backing away, but he ended up bumping into a bunch of students. Ronnie Anne took advantage of this and started punching him in the stomach.

From where I was sitting, it looked like she punched him a total of fifteen times. I've felt those punches before. It's not pleasant. I don't envy that dumbass Chandler right now. Once Chandler was on his knees, Ronnie Anne held his arm behind his back and said, "Say Uncle!"

"Fuck you!", Chandler yelled back. The crowd of students yelled 'Oh!" as Ronnie Anne bent Chandler's arm even more. The crowd somehow got even louder and my ears were beginning to ring.

 _For the love of God, please be quiet! Just shut up!_

The commotion seemed to attract more students which made the noise even louder than it was before. The crowd was so big that I couldn't even see what was going on with Ronnie Anne and Chandler anymore.

"What is going on here!?"

The second after I heard that, all the noise stopped, and I thanked my lucky stars. I stood up and saw Ms. Johnson surveying the scene with a look of disgust on her pretty face. She approached Ronnie Anne and Chandler who were now standing up besides each other.

"What is going on here?", Ms. Johnson asked. The ticked off look in the teachers eyes was enough to sent chills down even Ronnie Anne's back. "Well? Is anyone gonna explain? How about you Chandler?", Ms Johnson asked looking at said idiot, "You seem to talk so much in class, why are you quiet now?"

It was almost like I could see Chandler's masculinity shrinking. It was quite the interesting sight.

"Ms. Johnson", Ronnie Anne said, "Chandler punched me, so I punched him back and tried to break his arm."

Everyone around her knew that that wasn't true, but no one in their right mind was going to say anything. I wasn't quite sure as to why she lied though. There was no need.

"T-That's bullshit! I didn't do tha-"

"Chandler!", Ms. Johnson yelled, "You do not curse on school grounds. One more outburst like that and I will have you suspended for a month."

I like angry Ms. Johnson.

Chandler nearly pissed his pants as the teacher grilled him. It was awesome.

"Now", Ms. Johnson continued, "I'm gonna take both of you to the Principal's office, and both of you are going to explain what happened here. Do I make myself clear?"

The two loud mouths of the elementary part of the school, now being reduced to silent caitiffs, simply nodded.

"Now go", Ms. Johnson demanded while pointing to the direction of the Principal's office.

The two kept quiet, which was the smartest thing they could've done, and began to walk. Before she was completely out of sight, Ronnie Anne quickly looked back at me, smirked, and winked. Normally, I would get a funny feeling in my stomach when she did that, but today, I felt nothing. Although now I realized why she lied.

 _I probably should've figured that._

I wasn't fond of some of my peers giggling at me though. Ms. Johnson finally faced the rest of us and it appeared that she'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, kids."

 _It was a fucking honor to see you like that._

"I never want any of you to partake in anything like that. I would be very dissapointed in you if you do", Ms. Johnson said while soflty glaring at all of us just to let us know that was serious, "Now, let's all head into the classroom and begin today's lesson."

We all followed Ms. Johnson into the classroom like a bunch of sheep following the leader of the herd. I was thanking my lucky stars that all that commotion was finally over and done with. Now all the attention was off of me, and every was finally silent. I made it my duty to enjoy this moment of bliss because I knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

It was 1:00 pm, and it was time for lunch. As you'd expect, I've become reclusive when it comes to this time of the day. I used to sit with my friends and we would have dorky little conversations about God knows what, but safe to say, those days are gone, for the moment at least.

I still like my friends of course, but I just need a break from everyone right now. Some of my friends wanted to ask me why I was so distant, but Clyde, being the awesome guy that he is, convinced them to leave me alone. I gotta remember to repay him later, maybe I'll get him a bottle of Lori's perfume or something.

At the moment, I was in the boy's bathroom preparing myself to meet with Ronnie Anne. I would've hoped that she was sent home or something, but I know that Bobby wouldn't dare leave school without Lori's permission (admittedly, he's a pussy when it comes to Lori) and her mother is a busy nurse who wouldn't have time to leave work, I knew that I was gonna have to see her.

I splashed water on my face and started to take short, quick breaths.

"Just talk to her. That's all you have to do", I said looking at myself in the mirror, "You can do this."

I summoned up all the courage I could and walked out the bathroom and into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge. You were able to fit at least eighteen tables in the room. The place smelled liked grilled cheese sandwiches, which answered my question as to what we were having today. I was about to get in the lunch line, but I saw that the line still had about sixty people in it.

I'd rather just stay hungry.

I just sat at the table closest to the door so I could leave as soon as it was time to go. "Hey Lincoln." I turned around and saw Ronnie Anne sitting down beside me. I mentally sighed. I expected to have at least a couple minutes to myself.

"What's up, Ronnie Anne?", I said while pretending like I actually cared.

"O-Oh, nothing much. My mom is really pissed off at me because of the whole Chandler thing", she said with an amused chuckle, "I don't really mind though, I just glad you're okay."

I responded to that with the typical, "Thank you." I did my best to sound grateful, but honestly, the only thing her encounter with Chandler accomplished was that now I have more eyes on me.

"I gotta admit", Ronnie Anne started, "I'm surprised you showed up. You've seemed very distant for a while now."

"Well, if I didn't, I'd have to deal with my bitch of a sister", I said starting to really lose interest.

Ronnie Anne chuckled nervously, "S-Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just..came home and...lost it."

 _Brilliant excuse._

"Why did you have to tell Bobby about me not talking to you?", I asked, "Couldn't you just let it be?"

"And how could I do that?", Ronnie Anne asked, "How would you react if I suddenly stopped talking to you?"

"I wouldn't care", I said.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Sure you wouldn't. Let me tell you what you would do. You'd freak out, run home to your sisters, cry a little bit, than try and ignore, until you finally come running to me and beg for me to start acknowledging your existence again."

"At least I wouldn't run to my big sister and whine like a little baby", I said still as emotionless as a rock.

Ronnie Anne was starting to get angry now. If there's one thing you don't do, it's refer to her as something weak and fragile, and I had just done that, and now I was probably going to get my ass kicked.

Ronnie Anne walked up close to me and soon, we were face to face. Our noses were almost touching. "Do you wanna get your ass kicked loud? Because I don't care if we're friends, I won't hesitate to beat you into a bloody pulp."

I heard some people whispering around us which caused me to look around and see that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at Ronnie Anne and I. Even my friends were looking at us. I could tell that some of them were oraying for my well being.

"Leave me alone, Ronnie Anne", I said backing up a bit.

"Or what, Lame-O?", Ronnie Anne taunted as she grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away, "You gonna tell your bitchy older sisters about me?" I would've got annoyed by the fact that she was insulting my sisters, but I knew that deep down, she didn't mean a word of what she was saying. She was just trying to get under my skin.

"You don't mean that", I said with full confidence, although my voice gave off the impression that I was a scared little prick. That's the downside of having a voice as wimpy and fragile as mine.

Ronnie Anne chuckled, "Yeah, right. Just admit that you're scared. Maybe I'll only break one leg."

The students around us began to circle around us and prepared to see another fight (or a flat out mugging). I looked at Ronnie Anne, she was smirking evilly, just like she used to do when she would bully me everyday. Believe it or not, I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at Lori. That bitch is the reason I'm even here.

I decided to try and reason with Ronnie Anne one more time, "Ronnie Anne, for the love of God, pl-"

I was cut off by Ronnie Anne colliding her lips into mine. I was shocked and immediately tried to get away, but Ronnie Anne was stronger and she held me closer to her. The people around us were shocked at first, but they soon began to cheer which just confused me. I could see Clyde clapping and cheering as well.

 _Why the fuck are you people cheering!? Fucking help me!_

Ronnie Anne started to get a bit naughty with her kissing assault and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I started to panic even more, but once again, Ronnie Anne overpowered me and I was trapped. All the guys in the room started to wolf whistle.

 _Stop whistling you fucking jokers! Help me! For the love of God help me!_

After what seemed like eight fucking years, Ronnie Anne finally let me go and let me fall to the floor. I was weak and stunned and it took me a couple of seconds to realize what the hell was going on and where I was. Once I did, I became pissed off. I looked up at Ronnie Anne who was still smirking, but this time, it seemed playful instead of evil.

"You alright lame-o?", Ronnie Anne said with a chuckle, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Actually, I've seen a crazy bitch with serious issues!_

"Maybe you need another kiss", Ronnie Anne teased. The other kids started to wolf whistle as Ronnie Anne picked me up. She smirked and went in for another kiss which got the audience in a frenzy. As I saw her lips coming toward me, I began to have flashbacks, and I started to panic again.

In the blink of any, I lifted my arms and pushed Ronnie Anne away from me with all the strength I could muster. She flew back and landed on her butt, resulting in everybody in the cafeteria going silent. I looked around and saw that everyone that was looking at us was either shocked or slightly scared.

After being helped back to her feet by a girl in the crowd, Ronnie Anne looked with a frightened and concerned look, "Dude, are you okay?"

 _You have the nerve to ask me that!? After what you just did!?_

She started to approach me again, but as soon as I saw that she was, I punched her right in the nose.

She fell on the back of her head with a hard thud on the cold cafeteria floor. A few seconds went by as everyone was silent, including Ronnie Anne who was now too disoriented to speak. I glared down at her with almost every emotion possible.

Anger.

Rage.

Hatred.

Sadness.

Fear.

Maybe a little regret.

But that didn't matter. I had just punched out one of my closest friends, and that was inexcusable, but doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to make up some cheap excuses.

A random guy I didn't know shoved me out of the way and tried to revive Ronnie Anne. The rest of the students crowded around her as well to try and help in anyway they could. I rolled my eyes and walked out the room with my only concern being that I was gonna have to deal with Lori's bitching once again.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Havoc in the Loud House

"Trust in time evaporates, to cloud the mind into bursting, with a rain that spits off the lips, a barrage of hurtful insults. That eventually accumulate into floods of tears and heartache" - Henry Tremain (from the song 'Havoc in the Forum').

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Havoc in the Loud House**

Have you ever punch someone at your school? Whether it was in self defense or out of pure fucking rage? Do you remember your parents reaction? Well I have punched someone, and to some up my parents reaction, it was not pleasant.

After I punched Ronnie Anne, it quickly dawned on me that I didn't know where to go. I certainly couldn't go to class, and they would totally find me in the boys restroom. So it seemed like my best option was to leave the school completely.

As tempting as that idea sounded, I didn't wanna get into more trouble than I was already in, so I said my prayers and hid in the bathroom. I sat on the head of one of the toilets in one of the stalls and made sure to keep my feet off the floor. I also locked the stall just in case anyone wanted to come in.

I knew that I would eventually have to come up with a better plan, but this would have to do for the time being. I could still hear the commotion of the Ronnie Anne situation. Apparently she hadn't woken up from the punch in face she received from me.

 _Has she seriously not woken up from that yet? Why is she so weak all of a sudden? Has she always been easy to handle? How have I been letting myself be bullied by her?_

As soon as that thought appeared in my head, I looked down at my body. My pathetic body that consisted of my weak, fragile legs that looks like they'll break like glass under the tiniest bit of pressure, my skinny body that looks like it belongs to a starving homeless person than a young child, and finally, my skinny arms that can barely lift a text book.

 _A better question is how I was able to push her off me. Let alone knock her out in one punch._

I must've been in really deep thought because I didn't notice a certain someone enter the boys' restroom, so it scared the hell of me when they knocked on the door. I remained quiet and still, I didn't even breath.

"I know you're in there Lincoln."

I immediately recognized the voice as Clyde's. Even though I trusted him, there was no way in hell I was letting him know I was in here, even though I'm sure he knew I was in there.

"God dammit Lincoln, I know you're in there. There's no one out here with me. Now let me in will ya?", Clyde said getting impatient with me.

"You're not gonna leave me alone are you?", I asked getting just as impatient with him as he was with me.

"Nope. So get your ass out here."

 _Never a moment's piece. Even when I'm at fucking school._

With an aggressive groan, I got off the toilet and unlocked the stall door. Clyde rushed in and slapped me in the face as hard as he could. Clyde, though not strong in the slightest, was still Hercules compared to my pathetic body, so the slapped still stung a little bit.

"What the hell is your problem!?", Clyde yelled in my face.

"My problem?", I said rubbing my cheek, "She's the one randomly kissing people like some kind of freak!"

"Well, you're the one punching women!", Clyde said as he went in for another slap.

I moved over to the side to avoid contact, "Well she's the one sexually assaulting people!"

Clyde rolled his eyes, "You call that sexual assault! That was nothing!"

"What do you call that then genius?", I asked rhetorically, "A simple 'Display of Affection'?"

"Okay fine", Clyde said settling down a bit, "Maybe what she did was a bit unorthodox and weird, but that doesn't give you the right to punch her. She's our friend man! How could you even think of doing something like that to her?"

"Oh fuck you!", I yelled nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"You are a damn hypocrite. When that girl was punching me in the face everyday, you always said I needed to stick up for myself and stand up to her. What happened to that!?"

Before Clyde could say anything, I continued my rant, "Do you expect me to just sit around and let her continue to torment me and get away with it. Not a damn chance in hell. I'm sick of her, and I can't believe you're defending her!"

Before Clyde could respond with anything, he was once again interrupted, but this time he was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. We both turned toward the door and saw a random kid we didn't recognize.

"I found him, Mr. Huggins", the kid said.

 _Fuck you, you dick._

Mr. Huggins appeared in the doorway and said nothing. He simply pointed at me and motioned for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes and gave Clyde one last look before I left to follow Huggins. I ignored the glares I was receiving from the other students (who hadn't gone to class yet for some reason) and kept my eyes straight ahead.

As we walked away from the crowd of kids, Huggins didn't say a word to me. He hadn't even faced me at all. And I liked it that way. Unfortunately, Huggins had to open his mouth.

"Bobby is in my office with Ronnie Anne", he said without looking at me, "She's sitting on his lap while crying her eyes out."

He put his arm in front of me, causing me to stop walking. He turned to face me and said, "We're going to discuss this right here. Because I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop Bobby if he tries to attack you."

He had a good point. Huggins was an old man, there's no way he would be able stop the young and strong Bobby. It's hard to imagine my "Bro" trying to beat me to a pulp, but it wouldn't surprise me if he tried.

"Now", Huggins said as he took a knee to be at my level, "What the hell happened in there? And I want the truth."

 _You want the truth, but even if I give you the truth, I feel like you won't believe me. And even if you do believe me, will you care?_

"Ronnie Anne kissed me, so I punched her", I said.

Huggins looked at me as if he was waiting for me to continue, so I said, "That's it."

Huggins eyes went wide for a second and his jaw dropped. I wasn't really sure what he was thinking. Was he as appalled by what Ronnie Anne did like I was? Did he think I didn't punish her enough? Or was he angry with me?

He finally sighed and rested his head on his hand while still at eye level with me, "That's it, Lincoln? That's all that happened? That's why you punch Ronnie Anne?"

"Well", I said thinking he wanting a back story, "Ronnie Anne has been bullying me for a while now."

"Why didn't you report it?", Huggins asked.

"Because we're friends", I responded.

The Principal looked confused, "Friends?", he asked, "You're friends with a person that bullies you."

"More like acquaintances, I guess", I said correcting myself with an uncaring shrug, "I don't really like her all that much. I just put up with her because her bullying didn't show any sign of stopping."

"You put up with it?", Huggins asked even more confused, "Why haven't you reported it?"

"I have", I stated bluntly, "But nothing ever gets done about it. So I just deal with it."

Huggins seemed annoyed by what I said. I wasn't sure why, it was the truth. He wanted the truth, he's getting it.

"I'll make sure something gets done about this", Huggins said to reassure me.

 _No you won't. Every teacher I've told has said that, but nothing ever happens because no one gives a shit. I wish you would just say that. I would respect that._

"Now, I don't agree with Ronnie Anne bullying you, and believe me, she will be punished for that", Huggins started.

 _No she won't._

"But at the same time, I don't condone you punching another student." My jaw dropped as he said this.

"Are you kidding me?", I asked in disbelief, "She totally deserved it."

"Maybe so", Huggins said, "But you know the rules Lincoln. Violence of any kind is not tolerated here. Even in a situation like this." He paused. "Especially, in a situation like this. You punched a female student Lincoln. That's a truly disgusting act."

"What if the female student totally deserved it?", I said getting extremely annoyed, "What if the female was an annoying harlot who wouldn't fuck off and leave you alone!"

Mr. Huggins look immediately became one of disgust and he even looked a little offended by what I said. "Mr. Loud, there is no reason for that type of language", Huggins said.

 _Fuck you, you old fart!_

"Lincoln, are you sure there is nothing else to this story?", he asked.

"That's it", I said just wanting to get this over with, "Can I go now?"

"No", Huggins said, "I'm calling your parents so they can take you home. Now follow me to my office."

I rolled my eyes and followed the old man to his office. As we were walking, a class of second graders passed us. I recognized the teacher as Ms. Stephens, Lucy's teacher. As the class walked passed us, I saw Lucy at the end of the line, making sure to keep her distance from the rest of her classmates.

I chuckled at the sight. She was spooky, sure, but she was more adorable than a box full of puppies. She noticed me and waved to me as she passed, I did the same to her.

When we got to Huggins' office, he instructed me to sit outside in a chair so Bobby wouldn't kill me. As I sat in the chair, I debated just straight up leaving the school again, but I came to the conclusion that all that would do is earn me a longer lecture than the one I was already guaranteed to get.

When I was quiet, I could faintly hear Ronnie Anne sniffing, as if she had just recovered from crying. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I never cried when you kicked my ass."

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw that Lucy was now standing right front of me. Normally she would've scared me, but her voice wasn't in its usual unsettlingly monotone default setting, it seemed liked she was really concerned for me.

"I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you just with your class?", I asked her in response.

"We were being escorted to lunch by out teacher", Lucy responded, "Once we were in the cafeteria, I excused myself to go to the restroom so I could check on you."

"Check on me?", I said with an amused smile, "Why do you feel the need to check on me?"

"Well...", Lucy said trying to further hide her face with her long hair, "I-I saw you with the Principal, so I decided to check on you to make sure you weren't in trouble."

I smiled warmly at her cute little gesture and grabbed her by the waist and sat her in the chair next to me. "Well, you were right to be worried about me", I said, "I'm definitely about to get suspended."

Lucy turned her head towards means asked, "What did you do?" Because of her hair covering her eyes, I couldn't tell whether she was concerned about my well being, or just annoyed with me getting in trouble.

"I punched Ronnie Anne in the face", I said bluntly. It was like ripping off a bandaid.

Lucy was silent once again. She looked away from me and started to kick her feet as if she was nervous.

"What's wrong?", I asked her.

Lucy, back in her monotone voice, said, "It's just that... the thought of you punching someone is very bizarre. I've never even seen you threaten anyone."

I shrugged, "I guess there's a first for everything." Lucy and I looked at each other and I asked, "So, are you gonna start lecturing me about how I shouldn't hit girls?"

To my surprise, Lucy shook her head, "No. I'm glad you punched Ronnie Anne. I hate that b-... person, for picking on you."

I chuckled at her little slip up and said, "Weren't you, along with all our siblings, super excited when I told you I was getting picked on by a girl?"

"Yeah", Lucy said sounding annoyed that I reminded her of that event, "But the more I thought about it, the stupider it sounded."

"I knew it was stupid the minute you fools said it", I said cringing a bit at the memory of my sisters fan girling when I told them I was getting my ass handed to me like by a girl.

"I'm worried about how the rest of our sisters are gonna react though", Lucy said with dread in her voice, "You know how they are."

"I'll tell you exactly what's gonna happen when they all find out", I said with a knowing look, "They're immediately gonna call me the most awful names they can think of, take Ronnie Anne's side over their own brother, and treat me like shit until I apologize to her."

There was clear bitterness in my voice that I didn't wanna try to mask. I guess I sounded a bit aggressive as well because Lucy grabbed my hand as I finished speaking.

"I'm sorry", Lucy said, "I wish I could get them to stop."

"Unless you can summon the ghost of ten intimidating body builders, I don't think there's much you can do", I said with a smirk while ruffling her hair.

Lucy sighed, "I wish I could do that. If only Mom and Dad would by me a _real_ spell book."

 _I'll get you one for your birthday._

"You should head back to lunch now Lucy. I don't want you to be hungry for the rest of the day", I said picking her up by the waist and placing on the floor, making sure to plant her firmly on her feet. She didn't move though, she just stood there. I couldn't tell if she was staring at me or not.

"I-I'm proud of you", she said suddenly.

"For what?", I asked.

"For standing up to your bully and, as Lynn would say, showing her who's boss", Lucy said, "I wish I was as brave as you, then I could do that to my bullies. And maybe then they would finally leave me alone."

After that, she walked away from me, with her hands behind her back. As she walked away, the words she had just said to me. Not the part about how she was proud of me, that was the least of my concerns, it was when she mentioned that she had bullies.

I had no idea that she was going through a similar situation I was. Was it worse than mine? Was it slightly better? How did I not know about this? What kind of older brother am I? Maybe I should find out who's doing it rough them up a bit. Sure, punching a second grader would definitely get me in more trouble than punching a girl my age, I don't care about that. As long as Lucy's safe.

As I was thinks no about all this, a ticked off voice interrupted my thoughts, "Lincoln Loud."

It didn't need to be a genius to realized who that was.

I looked to my left and saw my mother standing beside me with an annoyed look and her arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?", I asked.

"I just walked in", my mother answered, "Your Principal told me everything. Do you understand how much trouble you're in young man."

"Yes. Now can we go home?", I said just wanting to get this over with.

My mother narrowed her eyes and said, "You watch you're tone with me young man, and no, we can't go home yet. I still need to talk to your Principal. You stay right here."

"I'm not going anywhere", I mumbled.

My mother went into the office to talk to Huggins, and as soon as she did, I once again began to think about Lucy being bullied, and how I was going to deal with it.

* * *

I'm suspended for a week. That's not too bad I guess. At least Huggins didn't give into the request of Bobby and expel. After my mother's... _unbearably long_ meeting with the Principal (I don't know why it took so fucking long to assign me a damn punishment) she drove me home and of course, gave me a stupid lecture.

It was everything you'd expect, how I was grounded longer than I was suspended for, how I wasn't allowed to do anything that I enjoyed, how I had to each all of meals in my room, and how I couldn't even leave my room. Believe it or not, I was fine with it. It just sounded like she was getting me what I always wanted, alone time in my room.

 _Great punishment mom. I'm impressed._

My mother dropped me off at the house and instructed me to stay in my room and not to come out until dinner time. I gladly followed her instructions and headed up to my room, locking the door behind me.

I face planted on my bed and breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally at home and it was silent. I started to become glad that Ronnie Anne kissed me, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have gotten suspended.

Just as I was starting to get comfortable under the covers of my bed, a voice started coming through my walkie-talkie that was under my pillow, and the voice belonged to someone I was angry with at the moment.

"Lincoln? Lincoln are you there?"

The voice of my best friend Clyde filled as I groaned angrily. I did my best to not move my position on the bed too much as I grabbed the walkie-talkie from under my pillow and spoke into it, "What do you want?"

"Dude, where the hell are you?", Clyde asked.

"You answer my question first."

I heard Clyde sigh on the other end and say, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't condone hitting women, but I understand that you had your reasons for doing what you did. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did."

He sounded like he was swallowing his pride as he said this, but his words still sounded sincere. I've been best friends with Clyde McBride sense first grade and after having millions of conversations with him, both pleasant and unpleasant, I have been able to detect whether he truly meant what he was saying, and when he was just saying something to please me and to end an argument.

Today, I could tell that he genuinely meant the words he was saying, and he was genuinely sorry. That, or he has gotten a lot better at lying. Either way, I didn't feel like arguing with my best friend anymore, so I accepted his apology.

"It's alright buddy", I paused so I could think of something to say, "It was a crazy moment. I don't blame you for losing your shit."

I heard a sigh of relief on the other end, "I'm glad you forgive me. I don't want us to have another silent fight."

I chuckled at his statement. A 'Silent fight' was when Clyde and I didn't talk to each other for a long period of time to avoid having a big fight. We've only done it once, and we haven't even thought of it since. Mainly because it's a stupid idea.

"Yeah, that would be boring and dumb", I said.

"So, you never answered me, where the hell are you?", Clyde asked.

"I'm at home."

"Already?", Clyde asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yep, I got suspended."

"You sound a little too happy about that", Clyde said. I hadn't realize how happy I sounded.

"Dude, my Mom grounded me and banished me to my room, which means I don't have to deal with my sisters for an entire week! How could I not be happy?", I said not bothering to hide my happiness.

He became quiet for some reason. "Clyde?", I asked, "You still there?"

He eventually answered, "At least you'll be protected from Lori."

I rolled my eyes, "I hope one of my parents get home before I my sisters do because I really don't want to have to deal with Lori's bitching. Not after the day I h-"

"LINCOLN!" An annoying, ear piercing voice that I easily recognized as my dear sister Lori.

 _Is school out already? How long did that fucking meeting take!?_

"So much for not having to listen to Lori's bitching, huh?", Clyde said.

"Clyde", I groaned, "I'm gonna have to call you back."

As soon as I took my hand off the button, Lori started to pound on my bedroom door, "Open this fucking door!"

"Mom said to lock myself in my room", I responded in a smart ass way, "I don't want to disobey her."

She shrieked like a lunatic once more and banged on my door even harder. It was at this point when I began to ponder exactly what exactly the doors of this house were made out of. Any normal door would've been smashed to pieces by now.

I heard the sound of my other sisters trying to hold Lori back. Luna was saying something along the lines of, 'Acting like a maniac' or something like that. After what sounded like my other sisters pulling Lori away from my door, I heard someone knocking on it, "Lincoln? Can I come in?"

It was Luna. Luna was a mixed bag. She was either gonna praise me like Lucy did, or pull me out and throw me to the angry bear that was my older sister.

"I would let you in Luna, but I don't want to get in more trouble with Mom", I said as genuinely as I could. Luckily for me, Luna took the bait and walked off. I listened to her footsteps as she walked off, but as soon as they started to fade, another, lighter set of footsteps came toward my door.

The person in question knocked on my door and a monotone voice came through, "Lincoln. Can I come in."

Without even thinking, I quickly unlocked the door and pulled Lucy inside my room. Before any else could try and get in, I quickly locked the door back.

"What the hell!?", Lori yelled. It sounded like she tried to charge the door, but was stopped by the remaining sisters that were outside the door. With one more frustrating scream, Lori slammed her door and it was silent in the Loud House.

"In case you haven't guessed, she's very mad at you", Lucy said.

I nodded, "I'm aware, but I don't care about that right now."

I picked her up and planted her on my bed. She crossed her legs and I sat next to her, "Now, tell me who's bullying you."


End file.
